


Peter's Christmas

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I'm still bad at tagging, Banter, Christmas Fluff, Dr. Strange is awesome so is Pepper, Everyone Is Alive, Family Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki pranks the avengers, Mistletoe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, after thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Peter wants to gather all of the Avengers for Christmas, but it's not as easy as it seems, luckily Tony is there to help.





	Peter's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieWritesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/gifts).



> This is an overdue Christmas gift for you Cassie .  
> Hope you'll find this cute and fluffy despite the little angst that sneaked in. ^_^

Peter was laying in a hammock he'd made out of his web high off the floor enjoying how soothing the sounds from below were.

Actually he was in Mr. Stark's workshop practically hanging over his head and couldn't stop the warm feeling that sneaked in his chest wrapped around his heart and made him smile when he remembered that he was the only one Mr. Stark trusted enough to let him do what he was doing.

A loud clang followed by a not so quiet curse told him that Mr. Stark probably dropped something again and that was the third time in...around ten minutes.

Not wanting to disturb or startle him the spiderling sank in the comfort and safety of his own cocoon softly chuckling when he heard the deep and rich voice floating to his ears, the hum almost a lullaby.

Mr. Stark was singing quietly, the way he tended to do when he was comfortable and when he was trying not to fall asleep, but never in front of someone with the exception of Peter.

'I bet he didn't even notice I'm here' he mused but the voice carried such a pleasant tune that it never failed to tempt Peter's eyelids to drop and his mind to sink into that ethereal state between wakefulness and sleep.

He made a mental note to tell Mr.Stark that he had a lovely voice without embarrassing himself, but he was more than sure that he'd say something that would suspiciously sound like a kid talking to his father and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Just as he was about to let the drowsiness take over a thought flashed in his mind and in an instant he was completely awake. 

Out of excitement he almost rolled out of his net, thankfully his reflexes were faster so he only ended up swaying a couple of times.

Unluckily for him the surprised yelp that escaped through him mouth didn't go unnoticed.

“You still there Underoos ?”

“Yes Mr. Stark.” he could feel his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“Didn't I tell you that you are free to go?”

“I might have fallen asleep.” then he gently landed next to the mechanic.

“What woke you up then? A spider?” despite the joke he couldn't hide how tired he was.

“I have a brilliant idea Mr. Stark.”

“I see, care to share it with the class?”

“Not yet, but I'll when I figure it out.”

Mr. Stark shook his head the way he did everytime Peter said something amusing and ruffled his hair before he said,

“Alright, just stay out of trouble.”

Peter gave him his most enthusiastic smile and he ran away from the workshop with a yell,

“You're going to like it! Hopefully!”

 

***

 

The idea was to gather all of the avengers who were currently living in the tower to celebrate Christmas together.

Since the holiday was a week away and Peter knew from a trustworthy source aka FRIDAY that Mr. Stark was planning to throw a party, he thought it would be nice if all of the superheroes were there.

Of course he knew about the grudges the so called rogue avengers held against Mr. Stark, but he really hoped after Thanos and everything that they'd be more...that they finally would bury the hatchet and take that hard step forward.

It wasn't like they weren't trying, it was more like some of them genuinely wanted to make things better, while the rest pretended that they liked the way it was.

To everyone's ignorance Peter noticed more than he let everyone know and he saw how Mr. Barnes and Captain Rogers were struggling to speak their eyes regretful and sad, how sometimes Natasha left coffee for Mr. Stark at the unlikeliest of places, how agent Barton's lips twitched with the urge to chuckle whenever Mr. Stark said something particularly funny but held back.

Mr. Wilson and Mr. Lang were trying to be polite, the first one a bit insecure when he talked and the latter giving awkward comments and smiles that never failed to ease whatever tension.

Heck even Wanda was trying, keeping her powers at bay almost never using them in front of the mechanic, slowly and steadily learning to trust with Vision's more than patient assistance.

According to Peter they were getting there all they needed was a gentle push  and there was no better time than Christmas for bringing people together right ?

He just hoped he wouldn't make a mess out of it and end up being grounded or something like that.

 

***

First stop was Miss Potts who wasn't as trouble to find as he imagined it to be. The tricky part was explaining his idea and making enough sense to convince her to support him. 

He felt like a salesman who was trying to sell a product that both he and the other person knew it wasn't worth the money or time, but were too polite not to say it out loud.

Finally after a couple of slips of the tongue, less than five awkward pauses, nervous arm flapping and ten long minutes of uncomfortably flushed face he took a deep breath and looked at her.

She had that expression that aunt May used whenever he'd share a semi decent idea, a look of amusement and criticism only the latter wasn't there. 

In fact Miss Potts was smiling at him, her eyes held a twinkle he rarely saw on an adult and he felt the tension leaving him.

“That's a lovely idea Peter. I'm willing to help you with the preparations, but considering their still fragile relations it'll take a lot more than an invitation to bring them together.”

“I was hoping you can help me with that if you believe that Mr. Stark would be okay with that.”

“Why won't you ask him yourself?”

“No! I mean...I want to surprise him.” he quickly added.

“Then I should tell you that Tony is planning a party, so I don't think he'd mind to have everyone there.” then she whispered

“But don't tell him I told you this.”

“So I can actually do that, invite them too ?”

“Of course you can. I'll prepare the rest.” and gave him a smile that was probably one the most encouraging ones he'd ever received.

“Thank you Miss Potts.” he gave her a quick hug for a moment forgetting himself too overjoyed by the fact that he got an actual support. 

When his hug got returned he instinctively leaned into the comforting warmth before his senses snapped him out of it.

He sputtered an embarrassed, 

“I got to go...” and he almost smacked himself at the door in his haste to leave.

 

With FRIDAY's help he found the perfect moment to go and talk with the rogue avengers. They were sitting around the huge living room on the floor they chose for themselves as if they were afraid to mix with the other residents in the tower. 

Peter found that incredibly childish and that said a lot according to him, so he gathered all the courage he possessed and went to see them.

As he was walking in, their gazes firmly placed on him, he started shivering when his mind caught up with the gravity of the situation.

He was about to face a group of powerful humans and prove to them that it was time for a new beginning.

'Yeah good luck with that' the sarcastic part of his mind added.

Before he noticed he was standing in front of the enormous tv screen feeling on edge and just as he was about to say something Captain Rogers asked,

“Is everything alright Peter?”

That pulled his attention towards the people in front of him and saw curiosity in their eyes and it was exactly what he needed to imagine Mr. Stark's happy face when his old/former friends and teammates came to the party.

So he started,

“Everything is alright. I was just wondering, will you come to celebrate Christmas on the common floor ?”

The first one to react was agent Barton who replied with so such a scowl he almost flinched,

“Was Stark too afraid to ask us himself so he send you instead?”

“No. I came because I thought...”

“You thought we'd want to celebrate with him ?” was Wanda's question her voice echoing with disbelief, but thankfully that was the only emotion Peter picked up.

“Well...yeah. It's the perfect holiday for new beginnings, so I thought...”

Barton snorted to show what he thought of his words and Peter's heart sank in his chest all of a sudden feeling too small.

“Let him talk Clint.” and he turned towards Natasha who glared at Clint before she rolled her eyes and gave him a nod to continue.

 

***

A lonely figure was sitting on the highest balcony of Avengers tower his tears shining under the moonlight. It was a cold night but he didn't feel the cold that was slowly seeping through his clothes and into his bones until he felt something heavy on his shoulders.

“You humans are so weak, you'll freeze out here little spider.”

Peter quickly wiped his tears, realizing that he was covered with a thick blanket and turned to look at the person who was sitting next to him, his long legs casually dangling over the edge. 

It was Loki, but he wasn't looking at him, his gaze was set on the view ahead of them, on the bright lights that twinkled like stars. Somehow it eased his mind and untied his tongue,

“Thanks for the blanket Mr. Loki.”

“Hmm, who should I thank for letting you to freeze ? It must be some really unfortunate mortal to do that...”

“Oh, it's nothing Mr. Loki. It's no one's fault...I just thought I can do a good deed...this Christmas.”

“You mean more than you do, with all of the foolish dangling from webs like a spider, fighting oafs who dream to be villains and putting up with those pathetic excuses for heroes...well no wonder you feels so tired you start leaking.” and he flapped his hands at Peter's face. 

The moment he understood what the trickster was referring at he felt laughter bubbling inside of him so much he couldn't keep it in. So he let it out and chuckled until his face and belly hurt and his tears were replaced with fresh ones, but this time from laughter.

“Are you laughing at me ? Do you think I'm funny ?” his voice indignant but his eyes were uncharacteristically soft.

“No...of course not and I'm not leaking I was crying.”

“Crying...never heard of it.” pulling out a snort out of Peter.

“Right.”

“And why was the little spider crying?”

“I tried to convince the other avengers to come to Mr. Stark's Christmas party but they are still angry to even consider it.”

“Why did you do that ? And what is this Christmas you're talking about?”

“It's a holiday for new beginnings, second chances and forgiveness and lots of food, presents and fun...a day for being with your family.”

“Sounds dull.”

“Of course you'd be a grinch about it. There are some interesting traditions too, ugly sweaters, mistletoe...”

“How about we get inside and after we borrow agent Barton's hot chocolate you can tell me all about this Christmas thing.” 

Peter was already getting on his feet before he said,

“By borrow you mean steal right ?”

Loki flawlessly ignored his question by giving him an impatient look followed by,

“Come along, we have work to do.”

And he followed like he had done a few times before after all the trickster proved that he didn't want to fight anymore.

 

****

While the resident trickster was being fascinated by Peter's tales of the Christmas spirit, Tony Stark was fuming in his workshop after seeing the footage of the rogue avengers and the spiderling. 

His heart melted when he heard Peter's honest and heartfelt explanation of why they should all celebrate together and the way he defended him naming all the good he had done like he knew them by heart.

And those damned idiots broke his heart and mocked his ideas. Poor, sweet, innocent and too good for this messed up world Peter had been given a hard time because of him and how that hurt...

He knew he deserved those words, he'd gladly take them, but the kid didn't deserve the treatment he got and he was going to give them such a tongue lashing that they'd think twice before they even looked at him.

FRIDAY immediately showed him where the lucky winners were and he went there without a second thought. Romanoff and to his surprise Barnes were actually kind towards the kid, Rogers was well…Rogers, Wilson was apologetic and Lang appeared to like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Barton and Maximoff were the ones who dared to put tears in Peter's eyes and that was unacceptable.

 

He found them discussing about Christmas...the perfect opening for Tony.

“I'm sure you'll end up on the naughty list despite your crappy humor.” 

“Stark?”

“Do you talk like that to all of your kids or Peter is the only one who gets that amazing treatment?” he snapped at him.

“Don't talk about my family Stark.”

“Alright. Listen up folks I'm going to say this once.” he got their attention quite easily.

“Peter came to ask you...no to invite you to the party. Why ? Because for some reason he considers us his family. Can you believe that ? Us... troubled, broken and too proud for our own good and you do what ? You fucking broke his heart!”

“Now Tony it wasn't like that...” 

“Don't interrupt me Rogers. The only ones who were even remotely kind were the black freaking widow and the famous winter soldier..” he pointed at them before he continued,

“Two incredibly dangerous and highly skilled assets that can kill you without breaking a sweat were kinder than either of you.” pointed at the rest of them.

“Were you spying on us?” was Wanda's reply. 

“Not everything is about you Maximoff, my lovely FRIDAY noticed young Peter crying because of you and after so pain he'd been through he shouldn't be sad anymore, but you insensitive idiots did that with a few words.”

All of them were silent, various expressions on their faces, guilt glimmering in their eyes, but Tony wasn't finished,

“I'm sorry for everything, but for God's sake don't take your anger on the kid.”

“You're right Tony, I...we should have...” Rogers started only to be quickly interrupted,

“How can you ask from us to celebrate with you?”

“Don't do it for me Legolas. Do it for your family and do it for Peter. All I'm asking is for all of you to get your head out of your asses for once in your life and help me give that kid a well deserved happy Christmas surrounded by the people he cares about and who care about him too. You think you can manage that?”

“My family?” Barton's voice was so hopeful that Tony couldn't really say the next words with as much indifference as he should have,

“Yes birdbrain, your wife and the army of kids, I planned to call them here, second chance and all that, but I see that you'd rather stay here and complain instead of trying to move forward.”

Then he shook his head in disappointment determined to be the better man and walk away before things went too crazy when a soft voice stopped him,

“Stark...”

It was Maximoff, who was not glaring at him for the first time and that reminded him that she was also a kid too, older than Peter but still a kid.

“Yes Wanda?”

“I talked to Viz and I don't...don't hate you. Still a little angry but maybe for Peter's sake we could reach a middle ground...” her offer sounded genuine so he didn't have the heart to be sassy, he just wanted for the open hate to end.

“It seems you're the smarter than Barton what a surprise.” then he cleared his throat before he added,

“I'm sorry for the things I've done that hurt you, any of you. Will you help me do this for Peter or not ?”

 

***

Christmas was the following day and Peter tried to enjoy the holiday as much as possible Mr. Stark told him that his aunt, Ned, king T'challa and Shuri would be there to join their celebration and he was overjoyed. 

Especially when he found out that Thor, Dr. Banner, Rhodes even Loki were going to be there he almost forgot of the rejection by the others. 

He was sure that they were going to have so much fun so he focused on that.

 

***

“Come along Peter. We have very little time.” and he found himself being dragged along by the trickster.

“Where are we going? I need to plug in the lights the guests will be here soon. Loki...” but he was ignored.

Pretty soon they stopped in a huge hall or floor or something like that he couldn't actually see because it was too dark.

“What is...” but with a snap of his fingers the whole room came to life.

There was a ridiculously tall christmas tree, lots and lots of lights, countless decorations, but what made him stare with his mouth open was the people who were there.

All of the guests he knew would be there were present, Dr. Strange was smiling at him with the cloak flapping in enthusiasm, Wong was next to him his usual stern expression softened... then he took a look and saw Captain Rogers chatting with Rhodes, Barnes chuckling at something Dr. Banner said, Natasha and Tony talking to agent Barton and his family, his face happy for once. Wanda was teaching Vision how to dance while Lang was carrying his daughter on his shoulders...

Overwhelmed by everything he grabbed the first person that was next to him, it appeared to be Loki.

“Is...is this real?”

“Of course it's real. Stark organized this for you. I must admit he's not as bad as I thought he was,  although lady Pepper is clearly the most skilled amongst all of them.”

Peter flung himself at the trickster almost sending them both to the floor in his attempt to hug him and despite the scowling Loki expressed he definitely returned the hug.

“Oi! Reindeer games! Give me back my spiderling.” and when he turned towards the voice he felt his lips tugging into a huge grin at the people standing in front of him

Mr. Stark was beaming his smile finally reaching his eyes giving them that warm and soft glow that he associated with the mechanic’s  unguarded face the one only used around the people he trusted the most.

Next to him was aunt May who was smiling politely still feeling the need to be the real adult around and Ned was there too looking like his dreams came true not being able to keep his focus on one person.

Then Mr. Stark spread his arms open in an invitation for a hug, at Peter's bewildered face he chuckled and with an impatient voice he said,

“Come on kid, you get the special Tony Stark treatment...”

When Peter didn't react he rolled his eyes and added,

“Come on spiderling, I give the best hugs ask Pepper...or don't, she'll probably make fun of me. My arms are getting tired you know...” he didn't let him finish instead he almost tackled him to the ground chuckling when two strong arms kept him upright and held him in an unbelievably gentle embrace,

“Merry Christmas Pete.” 

His deep and heartfelt voice brought out tears in his eyes, so he pressed himself even more into the comfortable warmth successfully hiding his tears.

They stayed like that, a perfect picture of a father and his son, Peter's arms wrapped around Tony's waist, Tony cradling him in his chin resting on the kid's head until Thor appeared out of nowhere and his booming voice broke their little bubble.

When they separated Peter was smiling too bright despite his flushed face and he managed to stutter a quiet,

“Merry Christmas Mr. Stark.” too shocked by the genius’ glistening eyes before Miss Potts came and gave them time to take a break from the too intense emotions.

“Don't I get a hug too Mr. Stark?”

“Sorry Miss Potts this party is for the spiderling, you'll have to give him a hug too, but since you insist that much you can give me a kiss.” 

She chuckled then turned her head to give him a kiss but at the last moment she stopped and Peter found himself pulled into a hug that was quick and ended up with a soft kiss on his cheek.

“How can he get one but not me?” Mr.Stark was damned good at pouting like a child which only managed to make all of them laugh.

Miss Potts rolled her eyes, her elegance and soft smile never fading away as she pressed a quick kiss on Mr. Stark's face and replied,

“Because all of this was his idea first.”

 

They had a great time, for once the avengers left their issues aside and remembered that they didn't really hate each other, so they joked with each other and when agent Barton and Wanda gave him their sincere apologies Peter graciously accepted them and wished them a merry Christmas.

One of the greatest things that happened was Loki turning everyone's clothes into ugly Christmas sweaters much to everyone's horror.

The only ones not affected by the sweater magic were Dr. Strange and Wong but Peter had the suspicion that the trickster was extremely wary and maybe a little bit afraid of the sorcerer, so when said sorcerer playfully winked at him, Peter knew he was right.

Near the end of the party when everyone was so relaxed they just kept smiling Loki stood up on a chair and started talking, his sassy voice echoing,

“Who do we have here ? You pathetic mortals and your silly traditions. Since the little spider considers all of you his family I wanted to show a bit of good will. You're welcome.” he snapped his fingers and lots of mistletoe branches appeared out of nowhere each one of them over a specific pair of heroes. 

A loud cry of

“Loki!” shook the room.

“Now, now don't be rude on this lovely day. It came to my knowledge that this is one of your traditions to, so be nice and follow it. Kiss the one who is standing next to you under the mistletoe.” then he smirked before he snapped his fingers once more and each one of the pairs were enveloped in their own gold energy bubble

“That's just in case.” and he disappeared.

Peter and a few others were free, so he was gaping at the unbelievable combinations Loki did.

There were Thor and Bruce the first one chuckling at Loki's prank not bothered by the fact that he had to kiss the big guy who was blushing, Natasha was glaring at Sam, Scott looked awkwardly at Barton, Barnes was smirking at king T'challa who was holding himself with an unbelievable grave while Shuri was laughing at them from the other side of the shimmering bubbles.

“Peter look!” Ned pointed at Captain Rogers and Miss Potts, the poor Captain was on the verge of panic while Miss Potts had an amused smile on her face.

“Don't you dare Pep! I'm fine with anyone but Captain goody-two-shoes, America golden boy...” Mr. Stark's voice rose from the rest, he was barely holding himself from cracking up. 

“Sorry Tony, but it would be a crime not to.” she said through the giggles and pressed a quick kiss on the captain's lips.

In that instant their bubble was broken so all of the pairs did their best to end their torture with quick pecks, but Peter's attention was on Mr. Stark.

To his surprise Dr. Strange was the one trapped with the mechanic and he didn't look too happy about it.

“Your turn Tony.” yelled Miss Potts and everyone turned their gazes at the pair.

“Don't even think about it.” came the sorcerer's cold reply.

“Oh come on Gandalf. People would die and kill to be where you are.”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Don't be a killjoy. I won't tell anyone. I promise, it's tradition, come on grumpy, I'll make it...” and everyone was frozen on the spot when Dr. Strange interrupted his rant by kissing him senseless before he pulled back with a smug smile.

“That would shut you up.” he added and everyone lost it and startled laughing at Mr. Stark's astonished face.

“I'll be damned.” was his exclamation before he also started laughing.

 

It was an amazing day and Peter went to bed feeling pleasantly exhausted as soft chuckles still escaped through his lips before the warmth from the party took over and he fell asleep dreaming of his big family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
